¿Loca yo?
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Por fin los padres de Serena deciden mandarla a un psiquiatra... cómo explicará sus locuras sin revelar su identidad? y qué otras locuras se desarrollarán en el transcurso de su visita al psiquiatra? Pasen a leer! a pesar del mal resumen xD


Hola! acá les dejo un one-shot que se venía formando en mi cabeza hace un tiempito, espero les guste!

Gracias anticipadas a quienes lean y me dejen reviews, y a mis lectoras habituales les mando un besote!

Muchos saludos y les deseo mucha salud mental!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**¿Loca yo?**

La batalla de la noche anterior había sido horrenda desde el punto de vista del trabajo en equipo y la sincronización. Claro, habían derrotado al enemigo y ahora todo estaba bien, pero eso sólo había sido un golpe de suerte. Estos detalles por supuesto no había pasado desapercibido para Luna, quien estaba indignada con el comportamiento de las sailors, especialmente con su rubia líder, la despistada Serena.

La gata llevaba por lo menos media hora regañando a la chica – de hecho seguía regañándola – y a decir verdad, la rubia ya estaba un poco cansada, así que decidió tratar de defenderse un poco de los reclamos de su mascota.

"Lo sé, Luna, pero no es mi culpa" la chica sonaba frustrada "¡Tú nunca me entiendes!".

Desde el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa de los Tsukino, los padres de Serena oyeron la voz de su hija quien parecía estar hablándole animadamente a su gata, hecho que en sí, no parecería tan anormal en una adolescente a quien le gustan los gatos, lo anormal era que la chica parecía estar más bien _contestándole_ a su gata. Las miradas de ambos adultos se cruzaron, con una expresión de curiosidad y extrañeza al mismo tiempo. Sin estar muy seguros de si habían escuchado bien, decidieron acercarse sigilosamente y tratar de corroborar sus sospechas.

"¡No me regañes, Luna!" los padres de la rubia se asomaron disimuladamente por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su hija, viéndola de espalda a ellos, hablándole a la gata que tenía enfrente "yo me he esforzado mucho y sabes que he mejorado"

La chica miró a la gata por unos segundos, como esperando algún tipo de contestación, pero se impacientó de inmediato ante la penetrante mirada de su _mascota_ "¿Te quedas callada a media discusión?"

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su negra felina fue un tierno e inocente _'miau'_. Ahí fue cuando Serena comprendió por qué su gata había dejado de regañarla; probablemente había alguien observándolas, y eso definitivamente no era bueno. Sin muchas ganas y un poco temerosa de lo que encontraría atrás suyo, la rubia se giró lentamente, para encontrarse justo de frente con sus padres y la cara de espanto que ambos tenían en ese momento, ¡parecía como si hubieran visto un fantasma!.

'_¿Y ahora qué les digo?'_ Serena comenzó a entrar en pánico, no podía contarles todo a sus padres, pero ¿cómo iba a explicar de una manera racional que estuviera hablando con su gata?

Sin tener mucho más tiempo para pensarlo, la chica sólo atinó a sonreírles ampliamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando de salir de la habitación antes de tener que explicar la escena que los adultos habían presenciado. Pero como era de esperarse, sus padres querían por lo menos un esbozo de explicación, algo que les ayudara un poco a pensar que en verdad su hija no estaba loca, aunque ya pruebas les sobraban para internarla en un manicomio.

Luego de una larga conversación – frustrante para la rubia, preocupante para sus padres – el veredicto final fue lo que Serena había estado temiendo hace tiempo que podría suceder; tenían que mandarla a ver a un psiquiatra. Y en sí mismo, el hecho de ir a un psiquiatra no le molestaba, ni le asustaba, ni nada de eso, lo que le preocupaba, y en sobremanera, era el cómo iba a explicar todos los sucesos extraños que la rodeaban y todas las situaciones inusuales en las que sus padres la habían sorprendido más de una vez. Si inventaba algo para mantener oculto su secreto, el psiquiatra la pensaría loca; si le contaba toda la verdad al psiquiatra, el problema sería Luna, quien querría matarla si revelaba cualquier tipo de información referente a su identidad secreta.

¡¿En qué lío se había metido?!

Los días pasaron y llegó el día en que tendría que visitar al famoso psiquiatra. De muy mala gana, la rubia caminó después de clases hacia el hospital en el que sería atendida por un tal doctor Freds. Entró lentamente al sector de salud mental, examinando con sus ojos curiosos la gran sala de espera, que hasta antes de su llegada había estado vacía. Eso era bueno, por lo menos nadie más la vería ahí, lo último que necesitaba era que todos pensaran que estaba loca.

Con expresión algo tímida y como si estuviera perdida, se acercó a la secretaria, quien le sonreía con una sonrisa extremadamente amable.

"Hola, tengo una cita con el doctor Freds" su declaración sonaba más bien a pregunta, pero la secretaria le volvió a sonreír.

"El doctor Freds no está disponible hoy, pero dejó encargados todos sus pacientes de la tarde a su interno" otra sonrisa, ya con tantas sonrisas Serena estaba empezando a pensar que la mujer frente a ella también tenía un problema mental "Tome asiento, el doctor la atenderá en unos momentos"

Serena se alejó del mesón y se sentó en uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta, la secretaria la estaba asustando un poco y prefería tener una salida cerca para poder escapar en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

'_Así que el doctor no está'_ la rubia pensó mientras esperaba _'pero dejó encargados sus pacientes… SUS pacientes… eso quiere decir que no soy la única' _dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya era suficientemente malo estar ahí, y mucho peor pensar que nadie más necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra _'por lo menos no soy la única a la que creen loca'_.

Mientras pensaba, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de entrada se había abierto y alguien más había entrado a la sala de espera.

"Buenas tardes" la voz del recién llegado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

'_¿Otro loco?'_ frunció un poco el ceño _'pero esa voz la conozco, esa voz…'_ sus ojos se abrieron hasta parecer un par de huevos fritos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lentamente rotó su cabeza para mirar al dueño de esa profunda voz. Claro que lo conocía, como confundir la _molesta_ voz de Darien Chiba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la pregunta fue casi un acto reflejo "¿También te dijeron que necesitabas un loquero?"

El moreno se acercó un poco y sonriendo le susurró "yo _soy_ el loquero" le guiñó un ojo y siguió hacia la puerta que decía Dr. Freds, entrando por ella.

'_Ok, él va a reemplazar al doctor'_ pareció no reaccionar por un momento _'¡DARIEN VA A REEMPLAZAR AL PSIQUIATRA!'_. Entrando en pánico la rubia pensó en qué podía hacer ahora, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar, lo peor, la peor pesadilla que pudiera imaginar. Y antes de que tuviera realmente tiempo a encontrar una solución, escucho esa ya tan familiar voz llamando su nombre.

"¿Serena Tsukino?" y tenía el descaro de preguntar. La rubia asintió con la cabeza "pase por favor"

Serena entró lentamente, tratando de ganar tiempo para aclarar un poco su mente, pero a penas estuvo dentro de la sala, el moreno cerró la puerta y la miró fijamente. Esa mirada que derretía a cualquiera, y además se había puesto esa bata blanca de doctor que resaltaba el azul intenso de sus ojos, Serena estaba a punto de derretirse.

"Toma asiento" amablemente le enseñó la silla frente a él.

"¿No me tengo que acostar en un sillón o algo así?"

El moreno rió suavemente. "No, no es necesario, puedes sentarte en la silla".

Serena no sabía por qué, pero se sentía inmensamente cohibida. Era raro ver a Darien así, era raro que fuera amable con ella, era rarísimo que no la molestara.

Después de notar que el silencio se había prolongado volviéndose algo incómodo, la rubia se decidió a hablar.

"¿Tengo que llamarte _doctor_ ahora?" sonaba dudosa.

"Puedes llamarme como gustes" ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan encantador?

Serena dibujó con sus labios una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Y… y qué quieres que te diga?" Serena jugueteó nerviosamente con sus propios dedos mientras rompía de nuevo el silencio que se prolongaba.

"Podrías partir contándome por qué estás aquí" ya tenía en sus manos la ficha y su lápiz, listo para tomar notas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Serena, poniéndola un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

La rubia estaba totalmente distraída, era imposible concentrarse con ese doctor en frente, ¿qué le había preguntado? La chica pensó por unos segundos y luego entró en pánico por segunda vez en el mismo día _'¿Y ahora qué le digo? No puedo decirle la verdad'_ rascó su cabeza inconscientemente _'y si le digo lo que mis padres creen, ¡me va a creer loca!'_.

"¿Serena?"

"Bueno, mis padres me dijeron que viniera" soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y no era mentira.

"¿Por qué?" más que curiosidad, la voz de Darien denotaba un tono completamente profesional.

"Porque me vieron hablando con mi gata" suspiró resignada, sabía que con eso vendría una lluvia de preguntas.

"¿De qué hablaban?" lo preguntó con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

Serena quedó algo confundida con esa pregunta, esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa, así que contestó tratando de no caer en ninguna trampa.

"Bueno, _yo_ le estaba diciendo que no era mi culpa que me fuera mal en la escuela" cambió rápidamente el contexto de su conversación con Luna "y le dije que dejara de regañarme porque yo me estaba esforzando mucho para mejorar"

"¿Te estaba regañando?" no sonaba sorprendido, sólo seguía con ese tono de voz neutro.

"No realmente," mintió "pero cuando veo sus ojos es como si estuviera decepcionada de mi"

Darien asintió. A pesar de la falta de expresión en su rostro, pareció haber un alivio, sus facciones se habían relajado un poco.

"¿Pero la has oído hablarte?"

La rubia fingió una risa bastante creíble "¡Claro que no! Los gatos no hablan"

Después de oír eso Darien pareció relajarse aún más y la conversación fue un poco más fluida desde entonces, sin ese fin estrictamente analítico de un principio.

"¿Le explicaste a tus padres lo que me acabas de decir?" apareció en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no como las de siempre, no parecía tener intención de burlarse de ella, era más bien una muestra de simpatía.

"Más o menos, pero al parecer no me entendieron mucho"

"¿Por qué crees que te mandaron para acá? ¿Habrán tenido algún otro motivo?"

'_Mm, ¿por dónde comienzo?'_ pensó Serena irónicamente en su _cabeza '¿la vez que me vieron hablando con mi "reloj"? ¿Las veces que se me ha escapado una que otra palabra sobre el Negaverso? ¿Las veces que desaparezco de mi casa y luego no lo puedo explicar?_' y la lista seguía interminablemente.

"Es que dicen que soy muy distraída y siempre me va mal en la escuela" sí, era una excusa tonta, pero no podía ni siquiera insinuar la verdad, o estaría en SERIOS problemas.

"Eso puede ser por muchas otras cosas" Darien pensó por unos momentos "sobre todo a tu edad"

"¿A qué te refieres?" la rubia frunció el ceño sin entender.

"Las adolescentes enamoradas se ponen muy distraídas" explicó, totalmente serio, como esos tipos de los documentales de la tele "¿Te gusta algún chico?"

"No," negó de inmediato, una respuesta que a los ojos de Darien, había sido demasiado rápida para ser verdad "no, no, nadie de nadie"

El moreno pareció pensar por un momento y rellenó algo en la ficha de la chica.

"Ok Serena," habló con tono de resolución "yo no creo que esto tenga que ver con un trastorno psiquiátrico, ni mucho menos" le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora "pero necesito que contestes este formulario, sólo para descartar algunas cosas, ¿sí?"

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y tomó los papeles que el _doctor_ le ofrecía. Miró por unos segundos leyendo el primer enunciado y luego se puso a contestar las preguntas que traía el formulario, mientras Darien parecía completar la ficha médica de su rubia paciente.

"Aunque…" unos segundos después la chica depositó el lápiz con firmeza sobre el escritorio y dudó antes de continuar.

"¿Aunque…?" el moreno levantó su mirada y la incitó a continuar.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior con inseguridad y bajó la vista en señal de duda.

"No sé. Sí. Bueno, la verdad…" las mejillas de Serena se colorearon inmediatamente de un rosa intenso "más bien son _dos_ chicos"

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron enormes del asombro, pero eso pasó totalmente inadvertido para la rubia, quien de pronto pareció olvidarse de todo; de la vergüenza, del lugar en el que estaba, ¡del mundo entero! Parecía estar flotando sobre una nube al pensar en sus dos amores.

"Uno es Tuxedo Mask…" habló la rubia con voz soñadora, de manera automática, sin filtro, sin procesamiento de ningún tipo. Darien sintió su pecho oprimirse al oír la declaración, claramente no estaba entre sus planes que la cabeza de chorlito se enamorara de su alter ego "…el hombre más romántico, sexy y varonil de la Tierra, un verdadero súper-héroe que combate el mal lanzando rosas, ¿puede haber algo más romántico que eso?"

El moreno sólo omitió cualquier tipo de comentario, era demasiado chocante la información que estaba recibiendo.

"…Y el otro, el otro es un amor imposible, es muy malo conmigo y siempre se burla de mí por cualquier cosa" Serena seguía hablando sin filtro alguno y una luz de esperanza se encendió en el corazón del moreno, ¿sería posible? "es el idiota que me molesta todos los días, el engreído, pero hermoso Darien"

La respiración se atascó en la garganta del pelinegro, mientras la despistada chica seguía hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Pero en verdad debe odiarme porque es bueno y amable con todas las demás personas" la rubia rascó su cabeza pensando "pero conmigo, conmigo es un patán"

Darien, recuperando un poco su conciencia y volviendo a la realidad, aclaró su garganta, con el afán de que la chica frente a él (que por cierto era la chica de sus sueños, y estaba nada más y nada menos que declarándole su amor inconscientemente) se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién estaba hablando. No era justo para ella y no era apropiado estando él en posición de médico en ese momento.

Serena levantó la vista casi irritada por ser interrumpida mientras desahogaba sus penas e inseguridades, pero su actitud cambió radicalmente al volver a fijar su vista sobre el hombre frente a ella. Todos los colores abandonaron el rostro de la chica y sus ojos parecían querer escapar de sus órbitas, ¡esto no podía estar pasándole!

Cuando se recuperó un poco de tal impresión que casi le provoca un infarto, lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su rostro con sus manos y tratar de murmurar siquiera un "lo siento", pero sus labios estaban sellados y su mente no pensaba con mucha claridad que digamos.

Darien por su parte tampoco se mostraba muy elocuente, de hecho estaba completamente mudo, tratando de buscar palabras en los rincones de su memoria sin obtener muy buenos resultados. Era la primera vez que su cerebro le fallaba, ¡y qué momento había escogido para dejar de funcionar!

Pronto se dio cuenta además que no sólo su cerebro había decidido mandarse solo, sus músculos también se habían confabulado en su contra y sin poder evitarlo, sólo pudo observar cómo su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia. Se levantó de su asiento y bastaron solo dos pasos para que quedara muy cerca de Serena, quien sintiéndose cohibida por tal cercanía, se levantó dando un paso atrás. Las manos del moreno, que seguían teniendo plena autonomía, se acercaron al rostro de la rubia, aún cubierto por sus blancas manos, y tomándolas con las suyas, dejó al descubierto el rostro ruborizado, pero hermoso de la chica frente a él. Y antes de pensarlo, antes de darse cuenta siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, el rostro del moreno se acercó lentamente al de la hermosa rubia que lo miraba con algo de temor, sus labios se dirigieron suavemente, como atraídos por un imán, a la boca entre abierta que le había declarado su amor sólo unos minutos atrás. El primer roce fue como la caricia de una pluma, tan suave y sutil que provocó en la rubia una leve sensación de cosquilleo, pero a la vez, las inmensas ganas de sentir nuevamente ese roce. Darien sintió la misma necesidad, y esta vez, con un poco más de confianza, unió sus labios en un beso un tanto más íntimo, más cómplice. Esta vez, Serena se dejó llevar, ya dejando un poco de lado la sorpresa y entregándose a la sensación plena de compartir un beso con el hombre de sus sueños. Era tal y como lo había imaginado, tal vez incluso mejor. En ese momento, ambos se olvidaron del mundo, sólo existían los dos, y francamente, no necesitaban nada más… Hasta que el sonido del teléfono de la consulta los sacó de su pequeña burbuja perfecta, trayéndolos bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

Se separaron lentamente, cada uno temiendo enfrentar la mirada del otro. Serena volvió a sonrojarse y Darien se apresuró a contestar el teléfono. Cuando terminó la llamada, se sentó en su silla, del otro lado del escritorio y volvió a mirar a la chica sentada frente a él.

"Siento que haya pasado esto en estas circunstancias" se disculpó con honestidad, ante la mirada tímida y avergonzada de la rubia.

"No-no te preocupes" un dejo de tristeza y decepción tiñó la voz de la chica.

"Vamos a necesitar agendar otra cita" el pelinegro sonrió.

"Pero," Serena pareció confundida "dijiste que no estaba loca"

"No, no una cita con el psiquiatra" Darien rió "una cita tú y yo, ya sabes, salir a tomar un helado o a ver una película"

La luz volvió al rostro de la rubia, y una bella sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Claro," Serena sonreía como una estúpida, pero no le importó "¿mañana en el Crown?"

"Mañana en el Crown" confirmó él con una sonrisa dulce, que era sólo para ella.

Ambos se miraron embobados por unos segundos, los dos volando alto con las alas del amor que habían descubierto, hasta que Darien recordó por qué lo habían llamado; la consulta estaba llena de pacientes y él llevaba más de media hora con Serena, eso no era bueno.

"Bueno señorita Tsukino," fingió seriedad "terminamos la sesión por hoy, ha sido un placer"

La rubia dejó escapar una risita "Muchas gracias doctor" se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios "el placer fue todo mío"

Y con esto la chica salió de la consulta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿quién iba a pensar que ir al loquero traería estas consecuencias? ¿Y quién pensaría que iba a salir más loca de lo que había entrado? _'¿Loca? Sí, estoy loca, pero por él'_.

* * *

Ya, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :)

Espero sus comentarios!

Besos a todos y que tengan una excelente semana! :D


End file.
